Remember Me for Eternity
by Abi Fox
Summary: //SasuSaku// "Hey, what's wrong with your teeth...?" Oh, how naive she was. She will learn... /smirk/ in time. Chapter 8 up
1. Good Morning

**A/n: Yep. This is my first full Naruto fanfiction :D I hope you enjoy my writing! And yes, I write (mostly) in first-person…but it changes often :D sorry if you get confused!**

**Disclaimer-sadly, I don't own the glorious Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed the door to her apartment and walked down the concrete steps. She raised her small hand to keep the warm toast in her mouth as she nibbled on it. Her emerald eyes looked toward the sky and she felt her shoulders slump. The sun was hidden behind very dark clouds that began to let down a soft mist. Sakura felt her pace quicken.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he sat up and bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked blinked his eyes into focus and looked around the room; it appeared that Wesley had not come in yet. Sasuke pushed back the covers of his bed and walked to his bathroom, taking a quick shower and not bothering to dry his hair. He walked back to his bed, finding his school uniform laid out for him; a white button-up, dark-navy jeans, and a navy tie. He pulled his pants over his boxers and pulled out a belt from his bed side table, wrapping it through the thin loops of his pants. It took Sasuke longer than usual to button up his shirt, and he didn't bother putting on the tie. He picked up the black back-pack with all his school work in it and headed for the stairs, until his eyes caught something outside the window.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and his eyes snapped toward the street as a familiar pink girl caught his gaze. He was immediately at the window, staring at her as she walked through the drizzle, not noticing his gaze. Or so he thought.

Before she was almost clear of the house, she stopped and slowly turned her head to the house. He continued to watch her as her head lifted to his window, and he saw her ivory face blush as she quickly ran down the street toward the school. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he shut the windows curtain and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

By the time he had reached the kitchen, his gums tingled and he knew that his fangs were itching for blood. Not any blood; _her_ blood.

"Good morrow, master Uchiha," a calm, low voice called as Sasuke was brought out of his scowl. He looked up and a small smile curved his features as he greeted Wesley, the Uchiha family's servant for years.

"Good morning, Wesley." Sasuke sat down at the small table and greedily began eating the plate of eggs and pancakes waiting for him. His eyes noticed the small wine glass filled with a dark red liquid, one Sasuke knew all too well. His fangs shot out of his gums before he could even think about the blood. He hesitated, then picked up the glass with a shaky hand and chugged the blood in one swift gulp. He put the glass down and continued eating, trying to get the taste off his tongue.

* * *

**A/n: Well, that's it for chapter one! Sorry it's so short! But I will update tonight after I finish the rest of it :)**

**So just keep on the lookout for chapter 2!**

**(Which will, most definitely, be a ton longer :D)**

**~Abby**


	2. Thanks, Kakashi

**A/n: Okay, so I realize that Chapter One has a hell of a lot of grammar errors…sorry D,: I promise you, I will proof read this chapter 100% for 3 times before I submit it, okay? :)**** Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. This chapter will answer any questions you may have (hopefully) and if they still aren't answered, well, I'll be darned.**

**(Just so you know, **_**italics**_** are Sakura's thoughts, and bold are her Inner Sakura's thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…(sniff)…Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura stared at the teacher as he went on and on about Shakespeare's life. _Jeez, how many times do we have to learn about this guy?_ Sakura thought with an involuntary sigh.

**Oh, quit your whining. At least we have some eye candy!**

Sakura blinked at the bold statement, and looked around, though she already knew what she had been talking about. Sakura felt her face warm as she found Uchiha Sasuke staring right at her. To diverge her attention from further embarrassment, she started doodling in her notebook.

**Mm, mm, **_**mm**_**. Looks like someone's using you as eye candy too!**

Sakura snorted at the comment. There was _no_ _way _in Kami's earth that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke would be using her as eye candy. I mean, Sakura didn't think herself as that great a person. Sure, she had good grades. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, but she _was_ pretty. But that still wouldn't live up to the Uchiha prodigy's standards, Sakura guessed. Uchiha's could only have the best.

Sighing, Sakura looked back at the teacher as she leaned against her palm and day-dreamed about how Shakespeare lived. Who needs Uchihas? All they brought about was trouble, from what she heard. Especially the oldest Uchiha, Itachi. She'd heard he drives around in a motorcycle gang and picks up girls at every stop he makes. He practically spells trouble.

Sasuke, on the other hand, never got close enough to someone to have his secrets revealed. For all Sakura knew, he was some nerd that stays up all night watching porn on the computer. Blushing lightly, Sakura shook the thoughts away. No, he wouldn't do that. Sasuke was better than that.

Or was he?

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura as he heard Kakashi continue on about Shakespeare. He was just getting to the part about him marrying some girl no one cares about. Sasuke yawned, pulling his hand up to cover his mouth.

After he finished yawning, he blinked the sleepy tears away. He pressed his lips against his threaded fingers and leaned on his desk, continuing to stare at Sakura.

He noticed that she sighed and shifted in her seat as if to turn around. Sasuke stiffened but didn't have enough time to react; it was too late. She turned her ivory face to him, her emerald eyes boring holes into him as he felt his head lift from his fingers. His fangs twitched.

Sasuke smirked as she blushed and started scribbling furiously into her notebook. He rubbed his gums to sooth his aching fangs. Oh how he despised this curse.

But there was one bright side. He chuckled inwardly as he looked up to find Kakashi glancing between him and Sakura, eyeing him warily. Sasuke shrugged toward the man, pointing to his mouth. Kakashi blinked, but continued on, understanding what he meant.

Sasuke could already feel Kakashi sending his brain waves to him.

_What's that about?_ Kakashi glanced back at him, this time shorter, as he noticed Sasuke received the message.

_Nothing. She just… _Sasuke paused, looking at her again.

What _did_ Haruno Sakura do? Ever since reaching high school and having classes with her, his need for blood became worse. More so, his need for _her_ blood increased.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's mind snicker, and soon his thoughts reached his mind. _She thinks you watch porn all night_, Kakashi smiled through his mask as he saw Sasuke stiffen and his face pink lightly.

Sasuke felt his mouth gape open as the thought reached him, and he glared at Haruno's figure. How _dare_ she think that about him? Such a ridiculous idea! He looked back at Kakashi and he felt his body stiffen.

_I can't read her thoughts_, Sasuke sent to Kakashi, and he looked at Haruno again.

_Oh ho, you know what that means, chap. _Kakashi's eye crinkled as he finished his speech about Shakespeare and sat behind his desk, crossing his arms over his broad chest. _Better start changing her mind if you ever want to have kids._

Sasuke blushed and looked back at the girl. She was giddily talking to the girl next to her, Yamanaka Ino, about going out over the weekend. Sasuke perked up in his seat.

"Today's Friday…" he muttered to himself, looking out the window, noticing that the sky was getting dark and a light rain was letting down.

Kakashi stood up and was about to say something as the bell rang. Students stood up and cheered for being free for the weekend, and soon, only Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura were left in the classroom. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to Sakura's desk, glancing from her to Sasuke.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" His eye crinkled. "I have some errands to run, and I would like for you two-" he motioned to Sakura and Sasuke, "to clean up for me."

Ino glared at Kakashi. "And why can't I stay?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Because _you_ are not included in my top two students."

Ino huffed and stomped out of the room, muttering a quiet "see you tomorrow," to Sakura before leaving. After gone, Kakashi smiled at the two. "Well, everything you need is in the closet. I'll lock the door behind me, so you won't have to lock the door before you leave."

He walked to his desk and collected his things. "Please, someone grade the tests we took yesterday, clean the windows, and mop the floor." He turned to the door and paused. "Oh, and clean the board."

He continued on to the door, opening it and locking the handle. Before closing the door, he popped his head back in and smiled at the two. "Have fun. But not _too_ much fun, of course."

With that being said, he closed the door behind him, leaving them in silence. Sasuke nervously looked at Sakura and found her looking at the floor with a blushing face. He blushed himself.

_Jeez, she's so adorable when she's embarrassed. _Sasuke mentally slapped himself at the foolish thought. He would not take advantage of this innocent girl when there was a high possibility that he would kill her unintentionally.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started," Sakura said as she put her bag back on the floor under her desk. She headed toward the closet, opening it and starting to pull out the things needed to clean.

She stopped to pull her hair back into a semi-high ponytail. Tying the blue ribbon around it, she went back to work. Luckily, Sakura hadn't noticed Sasuke watching her movements like a camera.

His body froze as his eyes landed on her bare neck. Sasuke felt himself being drawn to her blood, and soon he found his body next to hers. His eyes continued to stare at her neck, but this time her vein was more visible. Just one little prick, and her sweet, delicious blood would be…

"Um, Sasuke…?"

Sasuke's eyes popped opened and he found himself nuzzling her neck. He stepped back from her and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had the courage to look at her face, but her eyes caught his in a trap. Sasuke noticed that she was blushing furiously, and she seemed to shrink back a little under his gaze. He blinked and picked up the bucket and mop, quickly stumbling to the back corner of the room, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

Things went smoothly as Sasuke mopped the floor, the constant motion of the cleaning soothing him and clearing his thoughts. Stopping to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt, he heard a grunt behind him. He lifted his head as he looked over his shoulder, noticing Sakura trying to reach the top of the window. Her face was set in concentration as she stretched her arm further, but to no avail.

Sasuke felt his gaze travel over her; her smooth, silky legs, her pleasantly round figure, her long, cherry-blossom hair. He felt himself scowl. His body had betrayed him again, and he was now taking in the warmth her body emitted. He raised his hands to her waist and lifted her up so that she sat on his shoulder.

Sakura squeaked as strong, firm hands wrapped around her hips and lifted her. She was set down, and she looked down with a blush on her face.

Sasuke smirked up at her. "You looked like you were having trouble."

She huffed, reaching up to the windows to clean them. "I don't need help," she muttered under her breath as she continued to wash the window.

Sasuke watched her work, and felt his body spark. His hand had reached up to the ribbon in her hair and untied it, letting her pink tresses fall. The ends on her hair tickled his cheek.

Sakura had finished cleaning, and her body stiffened against his shoulder. Her hand subconsciously went to her back to feel her hair. She glanced at him with confusion and tilted her head like a lost puppy. "Why did you do that?"

Such an innocent question it was, but it still made him blush like a young school boy. He snarled inwardly. He let her down from his shoulder, but his hands still rested on her hips lightly. "I don't know myself," he muttered, searching her face for any sign of anger.

All he found was confusion and…was that excitement?

Sakura blushed and took her ribbon from his hands and stepped back.

Kakashi's voice lazily entered his mind. _So, I hope you haven't been wasting this perfect opportunity I gave you._

Sasuke glared at the sky. _Of course I have; I'm not going to bite an innocent girl._

Kakashi sighed. _Well, it's your loss._

Sasuke blinked at the comment. _His_ loss? He would be putting harm into this innocent girl whom he knew almost nothing about!

Sasuke looked up and found him behind Sakura yet again. Kami, since when had he turned into such a _stalker_?

As she cleaned the board, Sakura seemed to not notice Sasuke hovering over her. His face drew closer to her neck and he felt his fangs lengthen and prick his lower lip. He cursed under his breath, and noticed how her skin grew small goose bumps under his warm breath.

Sasuke couldn't help it anymore. His arms wrapped around her waist and he drew a soft mew from her as he nuzzled into her neck as he did before. She didn't reject, but neither did she react. Sasuke felt himself being slowly blinded by the demon inside him as her scent swam through his head. He breathed in deeply, and sighed against the crook of her neck.

* * *

Sakura didn't understand what Sasuke was doing. She had stopped in her cleaning and was waiting to see what he would do. So far, all he'd done to her was sigh.

She bit her lip as she felt his warm lips spread butterfly kisses along the side of her throat. His mouth came to her ear, where his tongue licked the shell of her cartilage. He breathed deeply against her ear, and whispered huskily, "You know you want me."

Sakura felt her face heat up as he trailed light kisses along her jaw, his lovely voice echoing in her head. Sasuke turned her in his arms, putting his hands beside her head as he pressed her against the board. Sakura had no way of escaping easily.

Sakura closed her eyes, shutting them tightly as he bent his head to her neck again. His tongue traveled along her jaw and he placed a chaste kiss against her vein. Her eyes remained closed as she felt his finger tilt her chin up, waiting for the worst.

When nothing happened, she heard his low voice command, "Look at me."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as Sasuke searched her face. The picture he saw was quite lovely; Sakura flushed, her eyes dark with excitement, her hair slightly messy, her breathing quick. He could feel her blood pumping quicker, and his body edged closer to her vein instinctively. Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to resist the urge to bite her like the animal he was. His body stiffened, realizing what he was doing. Sasuke held his breath as he looked to Sakura's face; she was gazing at him with confusion.

Not able to control himself, Sasuke leaned down to her and gently pressed his lips against hers as his hands cradled her face.

* * *

Sakura's breath stopped. Was Uchiha Sasuke _actually_ kissing her?! She must be dreaming. There was no way in heaven, Earth, or hell that the high and mighty Uchiha would even contemplate thinking about Sakura, let alone kiss her!

Her mind went into sudden panic when she felt something sharp brush her lower lip. Whimpering quietly into his mouth, she squirmed slightly. Sasuke ended the kiss instantly, and she quickly regretted making any noise at all.

Sasuke looked at her with worry. "Are you alright?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed his teeth as he talked-two sharp, long teeth extended past his lips. Her brows drew in confusion as she leaned toward his mouth, entranced by the teeth. "Hey, what's wrong with your teeth?" She asked out of curiosity, not being able to control her question before it slipped out.

* * *

**A/n: That's all I'm gonna give yah :DDDDD**

**Sorry if it's a cliff hanger…I couldn't help myself D:**

**Hope you liked it, review, yada yada, etc etc.**

**I hope it was long enough for you!**

**(Omg, major that's what she said in your pants moment!)**

**I worked hard on it, so I pray that it was good enough :/**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**~Abby**


	3. A Short Farewell

**A/n: Okay, so I can't help how excited I am about this story, so I went ahead and did chapter 3 as a gift…so, you'd better thank me ****:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sorry :/**

* * *

Sasuke felt a growl deep in his throat as she continued inspecting his canines. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the board, trying _very_ hard not to hurt her. Sakura looked at him as if he was a wounded animal instead of her murderer. Hid eyes narrowed in thought as he looked deep into her eyes, looking for any signs of hate or hurt. When he found none, he scowled and let go of her as quickly as he had grabbed her. He stumbled over to a desk and sat on its surface, burying his face in his hands as he thought.

_Kakashi, why did you do this to me?_ Sasuke screamed in his head as he sent them to Kakashi, hoping that they smashed into him like a train. Sasuke felt the old man's chuckle enter his thoughts.

_Do what, young Uchiha? I have done no harm_. Sasuke could see the man's smiling face enter his mind. _You have not killed her._

Sasuke glared at the image in his head. _Not _yet_, anyway._ Sasuke stiffened as he felt the presence of Sakura, her blood's smell entering his head and blurring all previous thoughts of Kakashi.

He raised his head when he felt her hand on his forearm. Sasuke felt his face warm as he came face to face with the angel of his present. Sakura was looking at him with wonder, curiosity even. "Why do you hide?" She whispered as if she was trying to keep her voice a secret.

Sasuke shook his head lightly. "I keep myself hidden to protect those around me," he said quietly, running a hand through his hair. He refused to look into those perfect green eyes and be tricked by their innocence.

Her small hand came up to his cheek as the pad of her thumb stroked his cheekbone. "There is no need to hide to protect. Cowardice solves nothing." Her full lips lowered into a frown as she paused. "Hiding only hurts those who love you," she mumbled, her lips pursing as she became lost in thought again.

Sasuke leaned forward subconsciously and wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her towards him. As soon as she was sitting in his lap, he buried his nose into her pink locks. She blushed at the sudden act of affection, but soon relaxed at his touch. She leaned her head against his shoulder and traced her fingers of the muscles of his arm, the muscles quivering under her feather-light touch.

Being pulled out of his semi-trance, Sasuke lifted his head and looked down at her with curious eyes. How fascinating this girl was. She entranced him in such simple ways. Questions flew through his mind about her that he wanted to know the answers to. Like, for example, why her blood made him mad.

Ignoring the stupidity of the questions in his head, Sasuke leaned down toward her and pressed his lips lightly against hers in a chaste kiss. Sakura sighed happily into him, and his hands trailed up her arms slowly to knot themselves in her long hair. He pulled her towards him, slightly leaning back to try and get her on the desk more comfortably. After too much additional weight had been added to the front of the desk, Sasuke felt it tipping over. Not breaking their kiss, but bracing himself for the fall, Sasuke held onto her as the desk catapulted to the ground.

* * *

Kakashi's hand stopped when he heard a large crash on the other side of the door to his room. He eyed the door warily.

Reaching for the brass handle, Kakashi chuckled to himself. "Now, now, I know Sasuke can be a little stubborn sometimes, but there's no need to-"

Kakashi stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the scene before him. One of the student desks had been tipped over, and on the floor in front of it was a very suggestive looking pair of students. Kakashi gaped at them as he leaned against the door-frame.

Sasuke noticed the light coming in from the hall and looked up from a very dazed Sakura. He blinked at Kakashi, who smirked at them.

"Didn't I tell you two not to have _too much fun_?" Kakashi walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. "I came back to get my house keys." He looked up to find a blushing Sasuke helping a very embarrassed Sakura to her feet. Sasuke kept muttering his apologies, but she wasn't listening. Kakashi heard her thoughts loud and clear.

_Oh my god, that was just…just-_

**Absolutely wonderful!**

_For once, I agree with you. Ugh, why did stupid Kakashi have to forget his keys…_

Kakashi chuckled at the eagerness in Sakura's thoughts. He glanced at Sasuke, who was gathering all the cleaning supplies and putting them back in the closet. Kakashi smiled at his working back, and glanced back to Sakura, who was now smoothing out her crumpled shirt and gathering her school materials.

Kakashi kept a close eye on them, and was glad he did. When he was about to leave, he noticed Sasuke walk to Sakura and loop his arm around her waist.

Leaving them to privacy, Kakashi left the room, smiling to himself. He left the door open for them, since he expected them to be leaving soon.

Sasuke sensed Kakashi leave, and leaned over to Sakura, kissing her temple.

_She has a load of questions for you. Especially about your teeth._

Sasuke shrugged off Kakashi's thoughts and leaned his chin on the top of her pinks tresses. "Yes, I'm a vampire. I hide because I don't want to kill those around me." He looked out the window and noticed a small red bird sitting on the sill, watching him curiously. "And I don't want to endanger you further by attaching myself to you further, so…" Sasuke sighed as the bird flew away.

He looked down at her and noticed her eyes were questioning. Sasuke's brows drew in guilt as he leaned down and captured her lips once more before turning and leaving. He stopped at the door, turning and smiling at her.

"Until we meet again, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**A/n: Okay, so I know you probably hate me right now, but don't worry :D**

**Sasuke hasn't left for good. He hasn't even technically-**

**Oops, I'm not saying anymore xD**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**

**I know this one's a little short, but I decided it shouldn't be as long since chapter two was honsetly kinda long for a chapter.**

**Anyways, keep an eye open for chatper 4! Will be up within the next two days, hopefully :)**

**Please, any ideas or suggestions would be loved!**

**~Abby**


	4. Peanut Butter and Jelly

**A/n: I'm backkkk :D oh god, I'm soooooooooooo sorry that it took so long to update T_T I promise I'll update with, like, four chapters this week! And this chapter's gonna be EXTRA long since I was gone so long!**

**(in your pants ^)**

**Anyways, hope this'll suffice your "thirst" ****:D (irony!)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, Naruto, okay?!**

* * *

**Remeber Me for Eternity-Chapter 4**

**Peanut Butter and Jelly**

* * *

Sakura tapped her pencil against the desk as Kakashi continued to talk about parenthetical citations for the upcoming research paper. She raised her hand to her mouth as she yawned, and groaned as her eyes became heavy. Sakura had gotten such little sleep over the past few days, and it was just now taking an affect on her. Looking for Sasuke was really taking up her time.

Sitting up in her chair, Sakura turned to the still empty desk of the said Uchiha. Sighing, Sakura turned and doodled on her paper. Where did he go so _fast_? Sasuke had been "absent" from school for a week, and no one seemed to give a shit about it. Except for Sakura.

Sakura felt her pencil lead break, and she blinked as she found Kakashi staring at her. She giggled nervously and looked down at what she was drawing. Blushing, she found a smirking vampire Sasuke staring at her.

**I want answers to where eye candy went, dammit!**

Sakura smirked at her Inner Sakura's statement. It was true. Sakura wanted to know where Sasuke had frolicked off to for such a long time. The bell rang, bringing Sakura from her thoughts and she picked up her bag and ran from the class.

There was only one place Sakura hadn't looked for Sasuke, and if he wasn't there, Sakura would be _seriously_ pissed.

She huffed as she stepped in front of the mansion, her gaze flickering from the mailbox to the windows to the front door, searching for any signs of activity. Seeing none, Sakura marched up to the front door and knocked.

_The Uchiha mansion._

Hearing no response, Sakura blinked at the door. Rolling her eyes, she reached for the gold handle and the door opened by itself, revealing a confused butler on the other side.

"May I help you, miss?"

Sakura smiled and pulled her hand back to her as she fidgeted. "Um, I was wondering if Uchiha Sasuke was home?" Realized that she hadn't introduced herself, Sakura felt her face flush. "Oh, e-excuse my manners…" Bowing her torso, she muttered, "m-my name's Haruno Sakura…"

Standing back up, she noticed the butler was smiling at her. "Urihiro Wesley, at your service, Miss Haruno." Frowning slightly, the butler stepped aside. "Do come in, please, miss."

Blinking, Sakura debated whether she should enter or not. _If he's not home, I don't want to inrude…_

**Sakura, don't be stupid. This is the **_**perfect **_**opportunity to see the house from the inside! Plus…** Inner Sakura smirked.** If he is home, you're going **_**straight**_** to his room!** She punched the air in Sakura's mind.

Sakura sighed at her thought's words. Slowly walking into the house, Sakura looked up and gasped at the _immense height_ of the ceiling! Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed a chandelier in front of her, adorned with thousands of hand-crafted tear drop diamonds.

"Wesley, I heard the door open."

* * *

Sakura yelped when she heard his glorious voice. Trying to hide, she nervously looked around for somewhere. Finding nowhere she could easily slip behind, Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat when she heard the loud steps echo off the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she bowed slightly.

"Good day, Sasuke," she muttered, feeling her face heat. Hearing soft footsteps, a pair of pants came into Sakura's view and she blushed. Slowly standing straight again, she flinched when she saw how cold his eyes were. He took a step to her, grabbing her wrist tightly. He began to pull her to the large stairs, and she gulped.

"Young master, would you like for me to bring food for your guest?"

Sasuke stopped, knowing well what Wesley was implying. "It's _Sasuke_! And that will be all, Wesley." He turned and smirked to the butler. "Go home, get some rest."

The butler blinked, but bowed in respect, leaving the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke continued tugging Sakura behind him as he stomped up the stairs. Sakura blinked as she struggled to stay up without falling. Jeez, he was walking so _fast!_ Sakura watched the stairs but suddenly yelped as she tripped, pulling Sasuke down with her.

"_Oof!_" Sasuke grabbed the banister quickly as he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to the girl he was pulling, only to suppress his laugh when he found her blushing, trying to stand up.

_Who knew she was so adorable…_

Sasuke smirked, tugging at her arm to help her up. "Try _not_ to kill yourself while in my home." Once she was standing and holding onto the banister, Sasuke continued to pull her on. After he reached the top of the stairs, he took a right and casually walked to his room. Stopping at the end of the small hallway, Sasuke turned to Sakura and smiled. He opened the door and pulled her in, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura looked around the room and gasped. "You-" She blushed as she turned to him and pointed to the huge space. "You freaking _live here_?!"

Sasuke merely chuckled at her and nodded. "Since my parents are busy with their businesses and secrets, they had to move to the States to keep hidden. Meanwhile…" He smirked and walked in front of her with his arms wide open. "I'm stuck here in this grand place with my nii-san."

Sakura just gaped at his room. The pale blue walls captured the light from the sun, making the room brighter, while the navy carpet gave one the feel of down-to-earth-ness. His large, king-sized bed was centered against a wall, adorned with a navy bedspread and white pillows. In front of the huge windows was a small study-like area, a computer and a few bookcases lining the walls. A big-screen T.V. was hanging on the wall across from his bed, along with a Playstation 2 sitting neatly on a table. A stack of DVDs and CDs were also sitting on the table. Sakura noticed a door beside his computer and her brows furrowed. "What's the door for?"

Sasuke walked back to her and grabbed her hand. "I'll show you," he said with a small smile as he pulled her out the door. Sakura pulled her vacant hand to her mouth as she gazed out at the vast garden extending from the mansion. Past the garden was a small forest, and if you looked through the trees, you could see a small lake and a dock with a few boats scattered around it. Sakura slowly walked to the railing of the balcony and watched how the wind made the flowers dance. She could feel her hair move around her as well.

Sasuke watched carefully as her face flooded with emotions. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her back to the door. He noticed how her eyes glazed over, appearing as if she was in a trance. Sighing, Sasuke pushed her in his room and closed the door behind him. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Sasuke plopped down on his navy loveseat and looked up at her as she looked around his room again.

"I…" Seeming lost at a choice of words, Sasuke reached out and pulled her down on the couch, earning a small squeal from her. "I was looking for where you went…" He raised a brow at her. _Looking_ for him? It wasn't like he'd gone away to another country or—

"You've been gone for a week." Sasuke blinked as she looked away from him. Had it really been a week already? It sure didn't feel like it had been a week…well, now that he thought about it, Sasuke did think it had been a week that he was cooped up in his room. But what she said next made his cheeks flush. "I was worried that you left." She turned her head towards him and watched him out of the corner of her eye. "For good."

Sasuke blinked and fidgeted. "I'm…sorry, I didn't realize how much time I'd wasted," Sasuke said with a sigh. He looked down at his palms when he felt her gaze on him. "Nii-san came home over the weekend and he was covered head-to-toe in injuries, so I had to take care of him." Sasuke's eyes traveled up to her face. "And he got sick after he healed. Making me miss school for a week."

Sakura gazed at him in confusion. "What exactly does your brother d-" Sakura stopped when her stomach let out a loud grumble. She blushed and put a hand over her stomach. "I forgot to eat breakfast…" she muttered, looked down.

Sasuke smirked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door. "I'll just have to make you lunch, then."

* * *

_(Sigh.) "For the last time, I can-"_

_(Glare.) "Shut. Up. Gaki."_

_(Whimper.) "I wanna make my own lunch…"_

* * *

Slamming down the plate of a simple peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich in front of Sakura, Sasuke glared at her as he placed his hands over his hips. "Eat." He sat down in the chair beside the couch as he stared at her. Blinking, Sakura surrendered with a sigh, picking up the sandwich and nibbling on it. Sasuke continued staring at her, narrowing his eyes when she raised her brows and began to eat quicker and with larger bites.

"Sasuke, this is…" She took another bite, chewed, and swallowed, smiling at him, "…amazing!" After she finished eating, she sighed and leaned her back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened when she stared up into a grey face and bright blue eyes. Shrieking, she jumped on Sasuke, pointing at the thing. "WHAT THE F-" Sasuke put a hand over her mouth and huffed.

"Chill out gaki, it's just my freaking cat…"He let her go once her heart beat slowed, blushing at her closeness as he was lulled to her blood again. Tracing his fingers lightly over her neck, Sasuke leaned to her and kissed her collar bone. Sakura looked towards him and felt her face flush madly at the sight of him.

_Oh Kami, he's going to eat me!_ Sakura bit her lip when she felt his teeth lightly nip at her skin as he continued making small bites along her throat. She felt herself lean into him as he pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands up to his neck. _This feels wrong, but…_ Sakura felt his teeth gently poke her bottom lip, causing her to sigh. _…then again, it feel so _right.

_

* * *

_

Woah, what are you two doing?

Sasuke slapped Kakashi's annoying voice away. He was definitely not going to have him ruin this for him.

_Nothing _too_ bad. Why?_ Sasuke felt her sigh against him, causing the corners of his mouth to rise as he combed his hands through her long hair.

Kakashi snickered in his mind. _She thinks you're going to eat her._ Sasuke groaned, feeling a picture of Kakashi grinning evilly at him flow through his mind. _What _exactly_ are you two doing?_

_I told you. Nothing. Too. Bad. Now go away._ Sasuke pulled his hands away and grabbed the back of the chair, pulling himself up so that the blood could flow to his feet, all the while not breaking his lip lock with her. Sasuke felt the chair begin to fall back, and as he held Sakura still so that she wouldn't get pained, the chair fell back and hit the floor, both of them rolling off, Sasuke ending up over Sakura. While the chair fell, Sasuke's teeth collided with Sakura's lip, and she gasped as she felt him bit her lip. The pain went away as fast as it came when she felt Sasuke's tongue reach her lip and lick over the two puncture wounds.

Bringing his hands to caress her face, Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard the door to the mansion's handle begin to turn.

"Hey, Sasuke, I hope you don't mind that I-" Sasuke's keen hearing heard a gasp as he closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the snickers his brother would give him for _the rest of his life._

"O-oh my…" Itachi blinked at them as he felt his cheeks warm slightly.

* * *

**A/n: Ahaha, poor Sasuke :D he'll be tortured about this little… "scene"… for forever :)**** (cause you know, vampires are usually immortal unless they get injured…)**

**And I'm really sorry that this one was so short (again), but I promise this time...chapter 5'll be SUPER, EXTRA, GINORMOUSLY long! I have it planned out :)**

**(there's a fight scene and-)**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long to update again! T_T I would've had this up this morning, but we had band practice…and let me tell you, it sucks ass having to practice out in the fucking POORING RAIN while it's LIGHTNING for an hour!**

**I'm completely soaked! But at least I got my bath taken care of :D**

**Just kidding. Anywayssssss, I'll update tomorrow cause I have nothing else to do. Bahaa :)**

**(Psst! I'm getting a haircut in TWO DAYS :DDDD)**

**PLEASE review it T_T I know you've been waiting a few months, and the end of school was just hell and band's been keeping me busy and, and-**

**I'm blabbing again.**

**REVIEW! :) [get them up to 15? maybe? and i'll add the next chapter :)]**


	5. Meet My Brother

**A/n: Rawr~ I told yah I'd update today! :D**

**So here I am! (Updating-)**

**So anyway, I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to this thing called DCI (Drum Core International) and I'll be gone for half the day…BUT I will continue to write before I leave! w**

**Ugh. Thanks to stupid practice last night, I have like…8 bug bites. On one leg! D:**

**They won't…stop…ITCHING!!! T_T**

**Okay, sorry if I sound angry (I'm not), but if you have enough time to favorite the story, then shouldn't you have enough time to review?**

**I'm just saying.**

**(Please, I'll update next when the reviews get to 15/18.)**

**So, if you have the story favorited/alerted/whatever, then please. At least have the courtesy to leave a review containing just a little note of how you like the chapter D:**

**(READ A/N AT END OF CHAPTER \/ \/ )**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh…the usual, "I don't own Naruto", yada, yada…**

* * *

"_Hey, Sasuke, I hope you don't mind that I-" Sasuke's keen hearing heard a gasp as he closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the snickers his brother would give him for the rest of his life._

"_O-oh my…" Itachi blinked at them as he felt his cheeks warm slightly._

* * *

**Remember Me for Eternity**

**Chapter 5: Meet My Brother**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he helped Sakura up, hearing his brother laughing rather obnoxiously in the kitchen. "Sorry about nii-san…" He looked over her face, making sure she was okay. He didn't know how much blood he'd sucked from her lip, but he certainly did feel stranger. Sakura pulled a hand to her head as she went to take a step towards the kitchen, only to have her feet give out on her. Sasuke reached out to hold her before she could harm herself. "Hey, Itachi, if you could, please _stop laughing at me_ for a minute and help me here?!" Sasuke immediately heard the laughing stop and saw his brother walk in with a blank face.

"What did you do? Make out with her so much that she's light headed?" Itachi snickered again. "Normal people do have to breathe, you know." Sasuke glared at him as he picked Sakura up in his arms and carried her to his room. "What're you gonna do now, Count _Sas_cula?" He could hear Itachi come up the stairs as he went to his room and placed her down on his bed. Sasuke sighed as he heard Itachi laughing in the hallway. "Just whatever you do, don't _rape_ her." Itachi snickered again. "Ka-san will have a fit if—"

Sasuke reached out and punched his brother's jaw, smirking at his brother's shocked face. "Itachi, you need to learn to _shut up_ every once in a while." Walking back in his room, Sasuke slammed the door and locked the handle to prevent his brother from intruding further in his business. Shaking his head, he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran thoughts through his head.

_So, I notice that Itachi finally came for a visit?_

Sasuke groaned as he slapped his forehead. _Kakashi, why do you keep _stalking_ me?_ Sasuke buried his face in his hands and he sighed. Kakashi being a pervert in his mind was the _last_ thing he needed right now.

_Hey now, someone needs to get off the PMS mood. I was just wondering since Sakura seems to be thinking about who that man was._ Kakashi's smirking face entered his mind. _She thinks he's hot._

Sasuke snorted at this. Looking like his brother was a curse. Yes, his brother was handsome, and they both got their looks from their mother, but apparently, there was just something about Itachi that girls liked better than him. Maybe it was the fact that he went around, flaunting himself and giving off a playboy aura.

_But don't worry yourself _too_ much_. Kakashi's eye crinkled in his mind as he continued. _She thinks you're _much_ more amazing. May that be because of you kiss—_

Sasuke felt his cheeks flush. _Kakashi- shut the fuck up and get out of my mind._ He leaned back and jumped when he lay over Sakura's legs. Rolling over, he quickly sat up and lay beside her, careful not to hurt her. His eyes widened as a small hand wrapped around his waist. Hearing a small groan, he rolled over to face her, jumping when she curled up against him. She nuzzled her head into his neck and she let out a deep breath, causing a shiver to run down his spine as goosebumps spread across his chest. Sasuke felt her smile against his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He blinked.

"How do I get into these situations…" he muttered to himself as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to feel her warmth. Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura felt her senses come back as she smiled when warmth surrounded her. _I must have fallen asleep…_ Yawning, Sakura tried to stretch her numb arms but blinked when her hands hit something, and that something grunted. Looking up, she squeaked when she saw Sasuke's face at such proximity. She sighed in relief when her ears picked up his slow, even breathing. He must be asleep too. Looking back up at his face, she smiled at how content his face was. Sleep erased all the tension and worry from his face.

Then another thought came to her mind:

_Why was Sasuke in her bed?_

Blinking, Sakura sat up, causing Sasuke's arms that were around her waist to tighten their grip. Sakura yelped when she was jerked back down to the bed. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose in her hair. Sakura blushed and tried to squirm out of his grip, but he just wouldn't budge. _Jeez, he's stronger in his sleep…_ Sighing, she tried to relax into him when she felt him sigh into her hair. But even that became difficult when she felt his lips trace feathery kisses along her shoulder, all the way up to her ear. Opening her eyes, she stared at the wall when her face flushed at the feel of him nipping her ear affectionately.

"Good morning, cherry…" she felt him breathe against her ear. Tilting her head towards him, she stared into his tired face. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned toward her and placed a chaste kiss on her temple. As he drew his lips across her cheek bone, a soft knock echoed through the room. Sasuke growled as he got out of the bed and went to the door. Sakura blinked, also getting out of the bed as she fixed her uniform (which she still has on) and followed behind Sasuke. Opening the door, Sasuke glared at Itachi. "What do you want?"

Itachi laughed nervously as he brought his hands in front of him. Looking around Sasuke, he smiled to Sakura, who blushed and hid behind the still glaring Uchiha. "You haven't introduced to your little _friend_, Sasu-chan…" Itachi smirked when Sasuke snorted at his nickname.

Putting an arm behind Sakura, Sasuke pulled her in front of him and pointed to his brother. "Sakura, this is my older brother, Itachi." Sakura blushed as she looked up at him, and then coming back to her senses, she bowed out of respect. She blushed when she heard his deep laughter.

"Sakura, there is no need to bow to me." Leaning back up, Sakura blinked at a smirking Itachi. "I'm only a few years older than you are no more than that." Itachi shot Sasuke a glare when he heard him mutter, "There's no need to respect an ass like him…"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her down the stairs with him. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast…" Sakura turned back to Itachi before he could get out of her sights and she smiled to him, waving slightly before Sasuke pulled her again. Itachi smirked to her, shaking his head as he walked to his room.

_He has no idea what he's gotten himself into._

* * *

Smirk. "Enjoy it while it's hot."

Sakura glared lightly at him as she began eating the pancakes he had cooked. _Hmm, I wonder when I'll need to go home._ Sakura smiled at the thought of home, and then her expression when blank as she dropped her plate. "Shit!" Jumping up from the table, not paying attention to the pain that shot to her brain from smacking her knee on the table, she ran upstairs to where her bag was. Tripping, she jumped right back and continued to Sasuke's room. Diving to her bag, she pulled out her phone and flipped it open. "Shit, shit, shit!!" Sakura huffed as she found that her mother had left her twenty-five voicemails, and fifteen texts.

"What's going on?" Sakura turned around to find a confused Sasuke leaning against the door frame. She sighed.

"I forgot to tell my mom I was coming over…" Sakura quickly dialed her house phone and listening to the rings in paranoia. When her mother finally picked up, she sighed in relief. "Oh ka-chan, I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you where I was yesterday!" Sakura stood up and slapped a hand to her forehead as she listened to her mother's chattering. "Yes, I know, but I went over to a friends house and-" Sakura closed her mouth at her mothers rants. Drawing her brows together in confusion, her head tilted a little to the side. "Yes, but why does that ma-" Sighing again, Sakura ran her hand through her long hair in frustration. "Ka-chan, yes I'm safe-" She snorted. "Well, I'm sorry that I was a _tad _preoccupied yesterday!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, I will...love you too." Sakura shook her head as she closed her phone and put it back in her bag. Turning around, she screamed when she came face to face with Sasuke. Putting a hand over her mouth, she smacked his arm gently. "Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

Sasuke smirked. "What?" He leaned over her and blew over her face, brushing his nose against hers. "You know you enjoy _this_…" Sasuke brought a hand up to her back and ran his fingers lightly over the bottom of her spine, feeling the shiver that caressed her back. He brought his other hand up to the base of her neck where he lowered his head and pushed her lips to his. He watched carefully as her eyes shut tight, but then she relaxed into him and pulled her hands up to his chest. Smiling against her lips, he closed his eyes when he felt her lips move against his. His hand teasing the edge of her shirt, he pulled away slightly to let her get some air. Moving his hand under her shirt, he ran his fingers over her lower back, drowning in how warm and soft her skin was. Feeling Sakura take a step forward, Sasuke took a step back and felt his back hit the edge of a couch. Sakura, again, took a step forward and pulled her hands up to his hair, running them through the silky, tangled mess. Hearing him growl at her teasing, she smiled and pulled his lips to hers, giggling when his hand held her waist in a spot that was ticklish. Her laugh instantly stopped and turned to a moan when he pulled her against him, situating her between his legs. Both of his hands went under her shirt as they ran over her hips.

She squeaked into his mouth when his hands caressed her thighs, pulling her in his lap as he sat on the arm of the couch. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled away, and only then she realized she was panting. Sakura stared into his dark orbs as she noticed he was smirking. Sasuke's hands trailed her thighs as they rested next to his waist. A shiver traveled all the way to her toes, causing her to whimper and cross her ankles, not thinking about how the action only brought her closer against him. Hearing him groan, Sakura blushed and tilted her head in confusion. "What..?" All he did was close his eyes and look away from her, a blush creeping up his neck to flush his cheeks. "Did I do something wrong?"

When Sasuke didn't look at her, Sakura pouted, grabbing his face and pulling it to her. Closing her eyes, she crushed her lips against his as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She tried to move so that she could be more comfortable and not crush him, but she earned another groan from him when all she succeeded in doing was straddling him. Drawing her brows in frustration, Sakura put her hands against his shoulders and pushed, pulling her legs out from behind him in one swift move as she smiled in success. But she didn't see that when she pushed him, it caused him to fall back on the couch, pulling her with him. Sakura yelped when she fell on top of him, accidentally biting his lip.

Sasuke gasped when he felt his lip start to bleed, and Sakura blinked at him. Realizing that she'd bitten his lip, Sakura began to panic. "Oh no…" _What_ did_ you do when a vampire gets _bitten_?_ Remembering what Sasuke did to her when he bit her lip, Sakura leaned down and licked the bleeding cut. Feeling better that the bleeding had come to a stop and the blood was gone, Sakura sighed. Smiling down at him, she gave Sasuke a quick kiss before sitting up and stretching, earning another groan from him that went unnoticed. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his hands gripped her hips gently.

_Ooh, she bit you?!_ Kakashi's overjoyed facial expression (:D) appeared in his mind. _You know what that m-_

Sasuke practically moaned when Sakura put her hair up, her hips grinding against his. _Kakashi now is definitely _NOT_ the time I want to talk to your fucked up mind._ Sakura seemed completely oblivious to his suffering since she looked down at him and gave him a caring smile. _I'm a little…busy right now._

Kakashi's shocked face entered his mind (D:). _Sasuke! You dirty little bastard! To think that you'd do the nasty with little Haru-_

_KAKASHI!_ Sasuke felt his lip twitch as he tried to return the smile, but to no avail when she leaned down to him again, her hips going dangerously close to a certain region that was bothering him anytime she was in his presence. _Get the fuck out of my mind and I'll explain later!_

"You're not listening to me…" Sakura breathed as she pouted. She traced her finger around his chest lazily.

Sasuke blinked at her, tilting his head slightly. "But-you didn't say anything."

She smiled at him, leaning down to him and giving him a small but passionate kiss. "Very good." Still confused, Sakura continued. "That was a test. And you've passed." Smiling down at him still, her eyes traveled over his face. "You get to choose your reward…_Master Uchiha_," she purred in his ear as she sat up again, smirking when she felt his grip on her hips tighten. _Oh, sweet torture…_

Bringing her hands up to the collar of his shirt, Sakura slowly leaned back down to capture his lips. Her fingers worked slowly and lazily at the buttons of his shirt while her tongue reached out and slowly ran across his bottom lip. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, she ran her hands over his smooth chest as she raised herself to her knees. Feeling him growl deep in his throat, Sakura dragged her fingers over his abs to the belt of his pants.

Realizing what she was getting to, Sasuke opened his eyes and flipped them to the floor so that he was over her. Seeing her shocked expression made him smirk. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now, did you..?" Sasuke trailed his tongue from her ear across her cheek as his hands trailed her sides. Kissing her nose, he brought his hands to the zipper on the side of her skirt. Pulling it down, he let his fingers linger on her thigh for a moment. Kissing everyone on her face except directly on her lips, Sasuke began unbuttoning her shirt. When he was down to two buttons, he took extra long as he kissed the corner of her lips. Hearing her huff, he opened his eyes as her hands grabbed his head and pulled him to her. Crushing his lips to hers, Sasuke finished unbuttoning her shirt as he ran his fingers over her ribcage, hearing her sigh.

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped when the song "Love Game" began to play loudly from the door of his bedroom. Sasuke sat up, looking at the door lazily as he found Itachi standing there with a radio in his hands, snickering at then. "Jeez, little brother! I leave you alone for half an hour and you two are already at it!" Sasuke glared, pulling off his shoe when Itachi was laughing, chunking the shoe at his brothers head. Itachi flinched, but otherwise seemed to be unaffected by it. Sasuke stood up once his brother left, walking to the door and closing it. Rubbing his neck, he walked back towards Sakura. "Sorry about nii-san…" Looking up at her, he felt his body stiffen as he watched her, mesmerized as she buttoned up her shirt.

Seeing her neck bare sent a new shiver up his spine. He was attracted to her, now because of blood lust, but simply just for _lust_ this time. Putting his finger under her chin, he pulled her face to him after she finished buttoning her shirt. Sasuke placed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss one last time before he pulled her downstairs. Hearing her stomach growl, Sasuke smirked.

"I guess we did forget to eat breakfast," he muttered, both of them blushing because of what kept them preoccupied.

From the stairs, Itachi smiled from behind them. Turning to his room, he closed his door and pulled the earpiece back to his mouth. "Suke has fallen. Repeat, Suke has fallen."

* * *

**A/n: **

**Good fucking GRACIOUS I think that was the longest lemon I've written. Every. Actually, the longest lemon I've ever THOUGHT of. And that's saying something D:**

**And I'm sorry. ****I lied again :( ****But this time I didn't mean to! I really was getting ready to update and I was almost done with the chapter (ALMOST FREAKING DONE), when this humongous storm came and cut the power about..three time in an hour. And the internet was out for about 36 hours. And I was gone to DCI until about 2 this morning. :( ****AND this morning, I was getting my haircut, and-and after that I had to go with my mom to the laundry place, and then my sister's boyfriend came over, so I had to spend time with them and…**

**Well, that's where this comes in D: ****It's not exactly what I wanted it to turn out as, but I wanted you guys to have something. So the fight scene will have to wait until the next chapter. ****BUT hopefully the lemon will be able to suit your story needs for now :)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW SUCKAS! ****(I'll update again when the reviews get to 20-30)**

**-Abby**

**

* * *

**

**P.S: (IMPORTANT READ NOW)**

**Okay, so I had this really AWESOME idea for another SasuSaku story :DDDDD Go look at the preview on my profile, and there's a spoiler for the story on my deviantART too.**

**go there ---****.com/art/Sakura-A-Cherry-s-Wish-128950246**

**to view preview picture^^^it'll be worth it :3**

**and I'll post the preview after probably...chapter 7/8 of RMfE.**

**So just keep reading for updates :D I'll try to update my profile constantly for every picture i put on deviantART. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**I don't bite.**

**But if I happen to, it definitely won't be as hard as Itachi. D:**


	6. Hide and Seek

**A/n: Ohmygoodness, sorry for taking so long to update! D:**

**I went through a minor writer's block session for about four days…but I had artistic ideas to the max…so I spent three days of drawing straight and it turned out okay :D**

**Anyways, I have band camp on the last week of July/ first week of August, so I won't be able to update much :[ sorry T_T**

**That's why I'll try to upload at least four chapters and make them a lot longer to last you a while :3**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Naruto D:**

* * *

Neji blinked as he watched his usually unemotional friend smile at a certain cherry. "Itachi, why did you call me here?" Glaring at the older Uchiha, Neji's eye twitched. "I don't want to be a _peeping Tom_ to your brother."

Itachi cackled. "But isn't it just so much fun?" Narrowing his eyes as he gave an evil smile, Itachi looked back at the giddy couple as they continued throwing the ball. "I told you he's falling for her…" Looking back at Neji, his face went soft. "He hasn't smiled like that since we were kids and mom and dad were still here."

Neji gave Itachi a worried look before looking back at the couple with a sigh. "I still think it's ridiculous that you've come up with this…"

Itachi smirked. "I am a genius, aren't I?"

* * *

Sasuke laughed as the ball he threw to Sakura went straight over her head. She pouted at him and turned to stomp off to find it.

_Kakashi, can I ask you something?_ Sasuke thought to his sempai carefully.

A yawning Kakashi entered his mind. _Sure, I guess._

_Is it still possible for a vampire to have a life-mate?_ Sasuke smirked at the pouting cherry as he easily caught the ball she threw at him. Sakura gaped at him then glared, walking up to him and stabbing her finger furiously into his chest.

"If you keep trying to make me feel inferior to you mister, I won't be Ms. Nice 'Cherry' anymore!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before crossing her arms over her chest and walking over to a bench.

A smirking Kakashi lazily crossed his mind as the silver-haired man began. _Well, though the vamp committee has advanced with the times, it is, technically, still possible for someone, including vampires, to have a life-mate._ Kakashi's face went blank with boredom. _Though the vamp committee calls it marriage, which I'm sure you know about._

_Duh I know what marriage is._ Sasuke scoffed as he walked over to the bench and sat next to Sakura, watching at how quickly the clouds blew against the sky. Feeling something touch his hand, Sasuke looked at his hand and saw Sakura lacing her fingers with his. Her hand was so tiny compared to his, making him feel something flutter inside his rib cage. Looking up into those bright, emerald eyes made him want to protect her.

_Forever._

* * *

"Oi, teme!"

Sasuke groaned at the sound of a person he really did not want to interfere with. Glaring up at the happy blond, Sasuke cursed. "What do you want, dead-last?"

Naruto grinned as a group of friends walked up behind him (Neji, Ten Ten, Shika, Ino, and Hinata). "We were wondering… you guys wanted to play hide and seek with us?"

Sakura blinked at them, speaking up before Sasuke could intervene. "But…isn't that a kid's game?"

The group of friends snickered. Ino spoke up for them all. "Technically, no, since all of our souls are five-year-olds." She smiled. "Especially Naruto's." Naruto turned to her at this comment and began to rant about him not being a child anymore.

Sakura's eyes met with Sasuke's, and her lips formed a small smile as she stood up and stretched. "Sure, we'd love to." Hearing a groan behind her, she turned her head to the sulking Uchiha. She reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the bench and walking to the group. "Who's going to be it first?"

Everyone's faces lit up as they looked at Naruto. Realizing everyone was staring at him, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Oh no, I will not give into peer pressure and be it first!" At that moment, everyone else chimed in with various "Not it!"s, leaving Naruto the one chosen to be it by default. He sighed. "Fine, fine…" Walking over to a tree by the bench, he put his hands over his eyes and placed his head against the tree. "ONE, TWO, THREE," He continued counting as everyone scattered across the open field, climbing trees, hiding in ditches, finding their own spots where they could easily see Naruto and "home base."

Sakura raised a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to reveal her spot once Naruto finished counting. She had found a relatively large tree with broad, spaced out branches that traveled well over thirty feet above ground. Sakura had managed to climb up to around twenty-five feet, being careful to hold her skirt in a fashion that no one would be able to look up it if they were to walk by. She stabled her self on the branch to keep her balance as she placed a hand against the trunk.

"-FIFTY. Ready or not, here I come~!" Naruto yelled as he turned around toward the forest, sniffed the air, grinned, and ran off towards the woods. He walked right under Sakura and she giggled quietly as he looked around, muttering curses to himself. She smiled when he finally ran in the complete other direction, towards where Ten Ten had hidden in a pile of leaves.

Sakura was about to jump down and head towards base when she felt a pair of arms grab her waist. Yelping, she was jerked back as she grabbed the trunk to keep from falling off the branch. Trying to turn around to see the person holding her, all she succeeded in doing was slipping and almost falling out of the tree.

"You didn't think I'd let you hide from me now, did you?" The deep voice she knew all too well called to her as she felt his hair tickled her bare neck. Sighing, Sakura turned in his arms and smacked his chest lightly.

"Kami, Sasuke! Don't scare me like that! I really thought you-" Sakura shut her mouth tight when she realized that the figure in front of her was not Sasuke Uchiha at all. He was taller. Looking up at the red eyes that burned holes in her, she felt a shiver run down her spine. "I-Itachi-san?"

He grinned and nodded. "I'm here to make sure you don't get into trouble with my Sasu-chan." Itachi waggled his eyes at the word trouble. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll have you know that he would ne-" Sakura took a step back, forgetting that she was on a branch. Realizing what she did, Sakura looked up at Itachi with a horrified look as she felt her body fall with a great speed toward the forest floor. She was too in shock to even think about screaming, but she did feel warm tears cover her eyes and blur her vision. Just when she was about to open her mouth, Sakura gasped when she was caught in a strong grasp that definitely wasn't the forest floor. Looking up, she blushed when she noticed her savior was the sighing Uchiha she knew.

"Jeez, how many times to I have to break your fall?" Sasuke looked down at her with a smile as he stood up from his crouched position, still carrying Sakura in his arms. Sakura drew her brows together in confusion as she looked up at the branch above her that she was previously standing on, only to find that it was empty. She blinked, looking back at Sasuke. He squeezed her shoulders lightly as he jumped up into the same tree, just in time for Naruto to run by.

"Jesus, where are you guys?!" Naruto whisper-yelled. He still hadn't found anyone. Sakura covered her mouth as Naruto went still, walking back to their tree and stopping under them. After standing for a few more moments, he shrugged, running off toward where Hinata was hiding behind a bush. Sakura gave a sigh of relief when he was gone, and she looked back up to Sasuke, who was staring at her with clouded eyes.

Sakura blinked. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he cut her off by shoving her back against the trunk and attacking her lips. She blushed furiously, suppressing the moan that threatened to escape her mouth as she felt his hands run up and down her waist gingerly. She stared at him with wide eyes, her brows drawing as she tried her best to push his chest, grunting when he didn't budge. When Sakura tried harder, Sasuke just growled deep in his throat, grabbing her hands and pushing them beside her head on the trunk. She whimpered when she felt pieces of the wood dig into her knuckles.

Hearing a leaf crunch beneath the tree, Sakura stiffened. Drifting her eyes down to the ground, she noticed Ino run by the tree towards the bench, a.k.a. "home base." She sighed into Sasuke with relief, grateful that it wasn't Naruto that ran by. But she still didn't relax into him like he was hoping.

Noticing her reluctance, Sasuke growled and pulled back, kissing lightly over her jaw. "What's wrong..?" He nipped at her ear gently, feeling her concentrate on being completely silent.

"W-we shouldn't be-" Her fists tightened and she closed her eyes. "What if he _finds_ us!?" She hissed at him as he bit her neck, running his tongue over the red mark. He nuzzled her neck before releasing her hands, only to grab her face and pull her to him. He kissed her gently before putting his forehead on hers and opening his eyes to gaze at her.

"I don't _care_ if he finds us," he growled as he pushed her back against the tree, his hands beside her head as he brushed his nose against hers. "I never got to finish from _earlier_…" he muttered as he ran his lips over her temple. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she tried to remember what happened earlier, which was difficult with him _distracting_ her all the time. The moment they shared in Sasuke's room earlier when Itachi came in playing Lady Gaga entered her mind. She blushed at the memory, trying not to moan when his teeth brushed her skin on her neck.

"Holy _shit_, teme!" Naruto screamed up to them. Sakura and Sasuke both stiffened, Sasuke raising his head to glare down at the blonde. "We're here to play a simple game of hide and seek, and you use the opportunity to rape Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shuddered. He pointed up at them. "Anyways, I found you guys, so you're it. Everyone else was already at base." Naruto jerked his thumb towards the bench, where everyone smiled at them, waving. "I guess you were too busy to remember that you have to go to base in this game?" Naruto grinned evily as he put his hands behind his head and walked toward the bench. Sasuke sighed.

"Come on…" he muttered, picking her up and jumping down from the tree. Once they hit solid ground, he laced his fingers through hers and walked toward the bench to join everyone else. He didn't notice, but Sakura looked down at her feet as she walked, her cheeks flushed a deep red at being caught because of the noises she made.

"So, Naruto, how'd you know where they were?" Ten Ten asked when he was in earshot.

Naruto smirked. "Well, our little teme seems to fancy miss cherry blossom," he said, gesturing to the couple as they continued walking towards them, lowering his voice so that he wouldn't hear him. "I found them making out in a tree."

Ten Ten's eyes widened as a shriek came from Ino. "No _way_!" Ten Ten looked at Ino with a face of pure joy, and they held hands, spinning in circles. Hinata just sighed at their actions, shaking her head at the confused looks everyone gave them.

"She's had a thing for him since we were little and he moved here." She smiled, looking at the two as they were getting closer, walking slower as they approached. "Since he was new, Sakura asked to be his friend, and they played every other day or so." Her brows drew as she sighed. "But when his parents moved to the States, he distanced himself from everyone, and we _all_ know _that_ reason." Hinata glanced to everyone as they nodded to themselves with a sad face.

"When he became one of _us_," Shikamaru said quietly to them, muttering a "troublesome" at the end. At this, everyone smiled. All the people that had been invited to play hide and seek was a vampire, save for Sakura.

The small group smiled as Sakura and Sasuke finally came up to the group, and they blushed slightly as their hands separated, but they stayed close. Itachi watched them from a tree across the street from the park, smirking. He put his finger over the ear piece and chuckled. "Mission complete. Suke has released inner animal." Itachi grinned ear to ear and jumped out of the tree silently in a crouched position as he made a dash to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

**A/n: Well, there you have it.**

**Chapter 6 :P**

**I had this idea after I babysat four days ago where I played hide and seek with a nine year old and a seven year old. It was pretty fun, and when I got home, I had a dream about Sasuke and sakura playing hide and seek with Naruto and…there you have it XD**

**I know it took a while to finish, sorry ^ I had to go to a funeral two days ago, and that was pretty nerve wracking…and I had to clean my room. Which is still in progress, might I add. (I've been working on it for a week…D:)**

**Ugh. Band camp starts next Monday TT_____TT**

**Anyways, you might be having questions right now about Itachi and what he does as a hobby…well, he stalks his brother in his spare time. He's a trained spy, so he uses it to his…advantage. :D**

**It will all be explained later.**

**AGAIN, ANYWAYS… I won't be updating Saturday, cause I have another DCI trip to attend :P but this one's THE BIG ONE (I felt like calling it that…) in Atlanta with all the huge drum cores. Which means we'll be leaving earlier and coming home earlier. I'm talking leaving at noon, coming back at one past midnight D:**

**But I hope it'll be worth it.**

**Enough about my life, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**I had rather fun doing it, with Naruto not being able to find anyone…except for Sakura and Sasuke, of course :3**

**Remember to reviewwwwwwwwwww~!**

**(because you love me X3)**


	7. Love at First Sight

**A/n: Sorry I haven't been able to update TT_____TT**

**Band camp was…interesting this past week.**

**Every morning I felt sick, so most of my days were spent feeling icky.**

**But this week, band camp is much shorter. We only have to go from 8-4 on Mon, Wed, and Fri, and 5-10 on Tues and Thurs. So I'll have more time to update :D**

**To be honest, I had no clue what to do on this chapter. I mean, there wasn't a cliff hanger to reveal or really a story to continue. So I sat down to type this chapter and sighed.**

**I had nowhere to begin D: I screamed "SHIT" and hoped that my mommy didn't hear me ._.**

**Anyways, I hope the chapter turned out okay~**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"_Hey, look at the new guy!"_

_Sakura raised her head from her drawing as she glanced at Ino. Following her line of vision, Sakura tilted her head in confusion as her eyes landed on the newest kid to attend their school: Uchiha Sasuke. Not much was special about him, except that he didn't talk much. "What's got you interested?" Sakura asked her innocently as she went back to coloring._

_Ino huffed, irritated at her friend's innocence. "Stop being such a kid, forehead." She sighed dramatically. "He's just so hot!"_

_Sakura glared at Ino. "We're only nine, you pig."_

_Ino returned the glare as she turned her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, why don't you just go talk to him then?"_

_Sakura slammed her sketchbook closed with a loud sigh as she stood up from her table and took the longest strides she could manage to the Uchiha where he was seated alone. He didn't look at her when she approached, so Sakura sat down in front of him and leaned her chin against her hand. "Hi."_

_He raised his head to look lazily at her face. "Hello." He looked back down at his book as he tapped his pencil on the table._

_Sakura felt her eye twitch. "Look, I know you're new here, but just so you know, there are already a few people obsessing over you." He looked at her with a confused expression as she mentally slapped herself. "Don't let it get to you head."_

"_Oh."_

_Sakura smiled as he cringed at the face Ino was sending him. "My name's Sakura, by the way." She pulled the ribbon out of her hair as she let it fall around her shoulders. "It'll be easy to remember my name as long as you remember 'pink hair=cherry blossom=sakura'" she giggled, gesturing to her hair._

_Sakura felt a flutter in her stomach as he gave her a lopsided smile. "Sasuke. Pleased to meet you, cherry blossom."_

* * *

Sakura smiled as the dream she had the night before played through her mind again for the fourth time that day. Whatever Kakashi was preaching wasn't registering in her mind as she sketched out the scene on the sketchpad she carried around if she went somewhere. Sighing when she finished, Sakura turned her head to where she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her. Smiling as she found a confused Uchiha gazing at her, she lifted the sketch pad off the desk and tilted it toward him. Sakura took note of how his cheeks became slightly painted with pink as he looked over the picture.

"Sakura, is there something you would like to show me after class with Sasuke?" Kakashi gave the two an accusing look as Sakura turned the pad over on her desk, folding her hands over the back of it. She smiled at her sempai, shaking her head lightly as he continued teaching.

_What on earth did she show that's making your mind so muddled?_

Sasuke smirked as he figured Kakashi would be curious over it. _It's just a picture, Kakashi. Nothing important._

_Oh but it is important,_ Sasuke's mind muttered smugly. He felt a growl bubble around the back of his throat.

The bell rang as Sasuke was about to think to Kakashi again, so he gathered his things and walked over to Sakura's desk. He watched her as she neatly stacked all her papers and binders in her bookbag, making sure all her pens and pencils were straight before she finally stood up and looked at Sasuke with a smile. Sakura happily took his extended hand before lacing her fingers with his as they walked through the doorway. Kakashi watched them with surprised eyes. Then he chuckled to himself as he gathered his bag full of student tests and planners. "Kids these days," he muttered as he locked the door to his room and he casually walked out of the school to his cozy home.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, you _cannot_ be serious!" Sakura screeched as she tackled him. "There is no possible way that I get to go to the States with you to see your parents!" She panted as she found herself out of breath from yelling so loudly and quickly. She sat up on his lap and gazed down at him with a surprised but happy expression. "You're shitting me."

He chuckled as he grabbed her hips. "No was in hell would I be shitting you about this," he said as he sat up, causing her to squeal as he captured her lips. He moved his hands to cradle her back so that she wouldn't fall back and hurt herself. Her arms came to his neck as he felt her fingers lightly play with the tips of his hair.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled back to catch his breath as he heard the doorknob turn. Then he stiffened. _Itachi?_

"Yah?" The sulking Uchiha walked in after shutting the door behind him. Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura with him as he grabbed her hand. He pushed her gently into the living room as he told her to stay there for a few minutes. After getting a slight nod, Sasuke tried not to rush into the kitchen after his older brother.

"Remember when you joked how I had to let Sakura be able to breathe every once in a while?" Itachi snickered as he remembered the moment as if it had just happened. He nodded at Sasuke with an amused face. "Well, _I'm_ the one who needed to breathe." He blushed as Itachi raised a brow. "I had to stop for air. Is that even possible for a vampire?"

Itachi's brows drew as he stroked his chin. "If they're in need of a drink, then their bodily functions react quicker and you need more air to keep yourself functioning right." Itachi stiffened as he glanced at the living room. "When's the last time you drank?"

Sasuke looked away from his gaze as he fidgeted. "Um…" He honestly couldn't remember. His thoughts were hazy as he was still lusting to go and jump Sakura, but he tried to clear his mind. "Maybe two weeks ago? When you came home that one day…"

Itachi gasped as he glared at his younger brother. "How do you expect to live _properly_ if you refuse to drink? I know you don't like it, but you've gone too long without it." He sighed as he nodded into the living room. "You need to _real_ stuff now."

Sasuke felt his vision blur slightly as warm tears stung his eyes. "W-what?" Sasuke looked to the direction of Sakura, not needing to see her to know that she was sitting on the couch playing with his cat. "You don't mean-"

"You know very well what I mean," Itachi growled as he pointed toward Sakura. "Go. Now." He glared at Sasuke to force him to move. "Or I'll call Mom and make her come home to knock some sense into you."

Sasuke hung his head as he walked off, grumbling to himself. Once coming into the living room, he sat down next to Sakura and buried his face in his hands. Sakura looked at him with confused eyes as she stroked the grey cat in her lap. Looking down at Amu, Sakura sighed as she picked up the purring cat and put him on the floor, where he mewed lightly before curling up and going back to sleep. Leaning over to Sasuke, Sakura put her hands gently on his cheeks and pulled his face to her. She looked into his eyes and found deep grief and her heart lurched. "What's wrong?" She whispered to him and she felt herself being pulled to him like gravity did the moon.

Sasuke avoided her gaze. "Itachi says I have to…" He shut his eyes tight as he felt his fists clench. "He says I need human blood." He swallowed hard as he slowly brought himself to look in her eyes. "And soon, or else my bodily functions won't work properly."

He let this new information sink in as he noticed how she tilted her head in confusion before her brain clicked. "H-how soon is…" she swallowed thickly, "soon?"

Sasuke closed his eyes again as he leaned into her hands before answering her question. "He said now." Her hands shook slightly as she looked away from him, toward where Amu slept peacefully. The damn cat was so lucky he didn't have to worry about anything except when to sleep and go potty.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke as she realized he was on the verge of tears, which was a lot considering the Uchiha's were known for being rock-solid. She drew her brows as she pulled him to her for a bruising kiss. When he didn't move against her, Sakura grunted and pulled from him. She glared lightly at him. "If you're going to die," she purred, "then bite me."

Not catching on to her seductive tone, Sasuke just blinked at her. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to how this will affect you?" He questioned as his face warmed when she kissed along his jaw. "I-I might accidentally kill you…" Sasuke gasped when she bit his ear. "And-and it's a v-very sexual-unh…" He grunted when she nibbled on his neck. "Sakura, are y-you listening to me?"

Sakura lifted her head at the mention of her name and stared into his bottomless eyes. He just looked so damn adorable with that flushed face and the confused look. "No, I wasn't," she muttered as she leaned back to him and pressed her lips against his. Feeling him relax beneath her, Sakura pulled her knees up as she straddled him lightly. Pressing herself against him, she pushed him back on the couch as she brought her hands up to his shirt. She broke from him to breathe as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I have other things in mind."

Sasuke blushed as he realized her intentions and as she peeled his shirt off of his chest. Sakura sat on him, running her hands up and down his chest lightly. He could feel his muscles twitch under her feather-light touch. Sasuke also felt a shiver spread over him as the cool air touched his bare skin. Raising his eyes to her face, Sasuke found her mesmerized by his muscle mass. He brought his hands up to the collar of her shirt as he began to unbutton her uniform. Sasuke froze as he felt how quick her heart was beating and how quickly the blood was spreading through her body.

Noting how he paused, Sakura leaned her head down and kissed him softly, bringing him out of his trance as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. Sasuke sat up, bringing his lips to trail across her jaw and neck. Putting his hands against the arm of the couch beside her head to support him, Sasuke nibbled against her ear. Sakura bit her lip as she ran her hands over his shoulders. Sasuke brought his head up as he gazed down at the angel he did nowhere near deserve. She blushed under his intent watching and she avoided his eyes.

Running his finger slowly down Sakura's vein that was pulsing loudly to him, Sasuke sighed. "It will hurt at first…" he muttered before giving her a chaste kiss. "But then it'll feel wonderful."

Then he had an epiphany. "Wow…it's pretty much like losing your virginity." Sitting up, Sasuke glared at Itachi's room. "And he didn't even tell me that," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Hearing a gasp below him, Sasuke looked back down at Sakura. He had forgotten that he was sitting-rather, straddling- on Sakura, and she had shut her eyes tight. She was heavily blushing and Sasuke drew his brows. "What?"

She pointed down, and Sasuke followed the direction of her finger and blushed. He had been too distracted to realize that his pants had tightened and the whole time he'd been moving he had been…rubbing against her. Sasuke felt his face blush more as he looked away from her, glad that his brother was in his room so that he couldn't embarrass him in front of Sakura. He felt a warm hand against his cheek and he looked at Sakura, surprised to find she was smiling.

"You did say it would be sexual," she whispered, pulling his down for another kiss. Sasuke smiled against her lips as his hands caressed her bare waist. She whimpered, pulling away from him. "Kami, your hands are cold," she protested, trying to pull his hands away, earning a laugh from him.

Sasuke sat back up, tracing her rib cage lightly as he looked into her eyes. "I was being serious, though." He leaned back down and kissed her vein lightly. "It will hurt." He sighed as he nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure this is okay?" Sasuke felt her nod against him. Her hands came up to his shoulder as her grip tightened lightly.

Drawing his fangs to brush lightly against her skin, Sasuke licked her vein before he penetrated her skin. Quickly he plunged his fangs into her vein as he felt the blood creep down his throat. Hearing her gasp made him stop himself with reluctance. She turned her head and kissed his hair. "I'm fine," she muttered shakily and she felt a raw chill run up her spine.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the blood hit his stomach with satisfying speed. Sakura's blood tasted just as he expected: sweet, with just a hint of spice. Just like how she always smelled. Sitting up on his knees, Sasuke brought his hand up to her breast, fondling gently. Hearing her quiet moan in his ear only encouraged him. He could feel his strength come back to him and he slowly became more aware of his surroundings; the way Sakura's face was flushed and her eyes were shut, how her hands were tangled in his hair, the way her legs curled up around his waist. Everything that Sakura was feeling slapped his mind, intensifying his own pleasure with a lot of force. Sasuke could see white lights begin to appear against his eyelids as he finished swallowed her blood.

Pulling his fangs out of her skin, Sasuke panted heavily. He flicked his tongue against the two small holes that adorned her pale skin and kissed them. He smiled in triumph as the holes almost completely disappeared. As his thoughts cleared, Sasuke became fully aware of the pants that were coming from Sakura. Sitting up and putting his hands beside her head, Sasuke looked at her blushing face with worry. "You okay?"

Her bright eyes opened as she stared into his eyes with wonder. "That was…" she breathed, pulling his down to kiss him with as much passion as she could muster. Pulling away, she leaned her forehead against his. "Amazing," she said smiling at him.

Sasuke sighed. "So, did it hurt?" he asked, smirking at her when her blush deepened. But his smirk went away when she shook her head. "Seriously?!"

She pecked him lightly. "Yes, seriously. There was nothing but pleasure the whole time." She giggled at his surprised countenance. "Why are you surprised? It can't be your first time, can it?"

He looked away from her as his face blushed. "That actually _was_ that first time I've had blood from a human," he muttered. "I was never allowed to have human blood in case I lost control of my blood lust." He looked back at her. "That's why I tried to warn you about it _before_ you let me take your blood."

Sakura shook her head at him. "You don't have to warn me." She leaned her head and kissed his cheek. "I'm more than willing to give myself for you."

* * *

Itachi leaned against the wall beside the stairs as he smiled down at his little brother. Shaking his head, he walked casually to his room and shut the door quietly to not disturb the couple downstairs. As soon as the door was shut, he grabbed his head set and smirked evilly. "Mission three complete. Suke has claimed Cherry." He pulled up a picture on his laptop of when Sasuke was younger and in the picture he was playing with a little girl with bright pink hair. Itachi smiled to himself as he closed the computer and threw the headset on the table, lying back on his bed with a sigh. He looked up at the picture that was tacked to the ceiling above his bed. It was a family portrait from when he was around 8 and Sasuke was around 3. Itachi's dark eyes went from face to face and came to rest on his mother's smiling face.

"Don't worry, ka-chan. He's growing up just fine."

* * *

**A/n:**

**D'awwwwwwww Sakura's so sweet :3**

**Yah, I didn't have any more ideas for the end of it, so I decided to leave it at that stopping point since band camp starts up again tomorrow. :,(**

**A Cherry's Wish is out now :D**

**I think you should go read it nowwwwwwwwwww~(go find it on my profile)**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon, I hope.**

**Jeez, Itachi really does like to stalk Sasuke D:**

**Even if it doesn't really count as stalking since it's partially his house…**

**Chapter 8 will be up by the end of the week, hopefully :D**

**MY BIRTHDAY'S IN THREE WEEKS AND ONE DAY :DDDDDDDDDD**

**On August 24****th****.**

**Review as a birthday present :D**

**(Or draw me a picture on deviantART XD)**

**Anyways, you should review anyways because if you don't, then say good bye story updates until school starts in two weeks.**

**~Abby**


	8. Off We Go Into the Wild Blue Yonder

**A/n: So all the work I put into the first week of band camp not to get burnt pretty much was wasted yesterday -___-**

**I forgot to put on sunblock, and it was cloudy up until about two hours that I was fully exposed. And now my dad keeps calling me a redneck and it's bugging me D:**

**Anyways, I had time to do this chapter in the few hours I have free of band stuff :3**

**In all honesty, this chapter is pretty shitty cause it's rushed…**

**Three hours flat.**

**And I think it's the longest chapter! But that's only cause I've had this chapter thought out since before I started posting the story :D**

**ENJOY**

**Oh, and thank you to all the reviewers! I appreciate it so much XD (I think the story went from like…19 to about 27 over one chapter? That's awesome 8D)**

**Keep reviewing!**

**And I don't get what's the point on just favoriting the story or having it on "story alert" or whatever. If you have time to do that, then you have time to just give at least a teeny little review saying you like the story or something.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: No ownage of the Naruto series or the characters.**

* * *

Sasuke rang the doorbell of the Haruno residence and stepped back, pocketing his hands. Today was the day that Itachi, Sakura, and he would be traveling to the States to see his parents.

_Which also means that they will be approving Sakura._

Sasuke smirked at his thoughts. He _was_ right, though; there was a gut feeling that his parents would just love Sakura as soon as they met her. At least, that's what he was hoping and praying for. Sasuke was pretty sure they wouldn't have a choice on if he and Sakura were together, since there was so much that attached her to him.

_Note 1: Ask parents about vampire mates._

Sasuke lifted his head as the handle of the door jiggled and the door opened. He smiled as a flustered cherry blossom appeared with a big grin on her face. Upon seeing him, Sakura tackled him with a tight hug. She grabbed his hand and pulled Sasuke into the house to greet her mother.

Haruno Haine smiled to herself as she heard her daughter's bubbley laughter coming from the front door. Standing up from the couch when she appeared, Haine looked over the gentleman that would be taking her daughter away. Taking in the outstretched hand of the Uchiha Sasuke, she smiled gently when he shook her hand with a firm grip.

"Here, Sasuke, my stuffs in my room," Sakura giggled, taking his arm and pulling his up the stairs beside the kitchen door. Haine sighed after them and went to her room. She picked up the picture of her husband, Kei, one of him in uniform.

"She has turned into a woman, Kei," Haine whispered, pulling the picture to her chest as a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled. "Our little girl is growing up."

* * *

"You still haven't fallen asleep yet?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as a voice calmed her. "If you keep talking, I won't," she muttered. Sakura was slightly nervous when she found out that the small group would be traveling on a little jet Sasuke's parents owned to get to the States, since her father had died in a plane crash, but Sasuke had been slightly comforting. He sat by her on the love seat during the take off and once Itachi had walked to the front of the plane to flirt with the plane's food assistant, Sasuke pulled her into his lap to try and help her sleep. Sakura let her eyes close again as she gently put her head against his shoulder. She could feel his hands rub small circles around her back. Already she felt better.

The last thing she heard before drifting off was a quiet "I love you," from the man beneath her, making her smile in her sleep.

Sakura woke up with a gentle shove. Blinking her eyes open, Sakura lifted her head and yawned. "W-where are we," she mumbled, stretching her arms as she tried to look out the plane windows, only to fail miserably when she couldn't focus on them.

"We're here. Well, almost. In Atlanta, Georgia now, about two hours from mom and dad's house." Sasuke smiled when she looked around the plane with cloudy eyes. He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Feeling her against him already made Sasuke crave her blood again, but he pushed the lust back. He pulled from her when her hands came up to his neck. "That was just to wake you up," he muttered with a smirk when she pouted.

Sasuke looked over to Itachi's snoring body splayed over on the couch opposite of him and Sakura. Reaching down and pulling off his shoe, Sasuke threw it at Itachi, causing him to yelp and roll of the couch. "I didn't do it, I swear!" Itachi sat up and blinked. "H-huh?"

Sasuke chuckled at his confused brother as he nodded toward the pilot quarters. "They came back and said we're almost in Atlanta, so I thought I should wake you up." Sasuke's grin only widened when his brother glared at him.

* * *

"So, what type of house do they live in?" Sakura slightly stuttered when the car went on to a gravel road. Itachi was driving and Sasuke and she were in the back, discussing what to look out for with his parents.

"Well, they have several temporary houses here in the States, but their current occupancy is in a plantation house in Southern Georgia." Sasuke nodded to the road they were on. "The driveway's 5 miles long."

Sakura gasped as she looked out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw how there was a large, fenced in meadow going until a forest could be seen in the distance. She pressed her face to the window when her eyes locked onto a white mare that was running with the same pace as the car on the other side of the fence. Sakura smiled when the mare flicked its head and neighed at her. She felt her spirits sadden when the horse came to a trot and went away from the fence.

"I can take you to ride her later if you like," she heard the brooding Uchiha say. Sakura looked at him with a bright face and gave him a hug.

"I would like that," she whispered in his ear as she pulled back.

"Now, remember, my mother can be very enthusiastic about telling you everything that's happened in my life," Sasuke warned, looking through the windshield and seeing the house in the distance. "She'll do anything to embarrass me enough to get you to stay away from me." Sasuke looked back at her with a smirk. "So that she can still have her precious baby around for herself."

Sakura giggled at his statement. "Oh don't worry, my mother's the same. I just haven't let you stick around at my house long enough for her to do it yet."

Sasuke smiled and then he felt the car come to a slow stop. Looking out the window of the car, his smile faltered slightly. "Okay, we're here." He got out of the car and went over to her door, opening the door for her. Sakura smiled at him and got out, taking his open hand. "Remember, she might bombard you with questions about us-"

"Oh my _goodness_! Fugaku, they're here! Get your _lazy ass_ off the couch and greet your sons!" A voice of pure honey screeched from the front door before Itachi could knock. The door opened and a brightly smiling woman in her mid-forties was gazing at them. Her smile dimmed when her sight settled on Sakura, and her brows drew. "Sasuke, who's this?"

Sasuke smiled when he pulled Sakura in front of him. "Ka-chan, this is my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura." Sakura blushed as she bowed slightly at Sasuke's mother. Hearing her gasp, Sakura stood back up with a nervous face.

"Fugaku! Your son finally has a _girlfriend_," Mikoto cheered as she clapped her hands. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her into the large house. "Oh, Fugaku, she's gorgeous, and-"

Sasuke sighed as he looked at a smirking Itachi. He raised his hands in front of him, gesturing surrender. "Don't ask for my help, you're the one who wanted to bring her."

Sasuke glared at him. "Now I'll never have alone time with her," he muttered, walking back to the car to get his and Sakura's bags. "Ka-chan will be too busy bonding with _my_ lover."

* * *

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he walked down the stares quietly. He'd woken up in the middle of the night with his stomach screaming at him. So he decided to have a midnight snack of these things his mom called Oreos and milk. He jumped when he came face to face with his mother sitting at the table, already eating some Oreos. "What're you doing up?"

Mikoto looked up from the cookies and smiled. "I could be asking you the same question." She went back to dipping the Oreos in the glass.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Touché." He came over and sat down at the table beside her and grabbed a cookie. "Ka-chan, can I ask you something?" When she looked at him he continued. "What was it like?" Mikoto raised a brow at his question. "When you first drank human blood, I mean."

Mikoto's slowly formed a broad smile as she gave him a suspicious look. "Depends. Why would you like to know, dear?"

Sasuke sighed. He figured she would want to know the basis behind his questioning. "Because Itachi forced me to drink from Sakura two days ago…and it was," Sasuke paused, trying to describe it in words, "magical."

Mikoto crunched up the cookie in her mouth before answering him. "Well, it depends. How was it for you, first off?"

Sasuke blushed as he could feel 100% accurately what and how it felt. "I told Sakura about how it would hurt at first and then it would feel good, since Itachi had told me that before." Sasuke paused, fidgeting with the cookie he held. "It was-" Sasuke bit his lip, embarrassed to be telling his mother this of all people, "-erotic."

Mikoto smirked at him and took a swig of the milk. "The fangs you possess contain a special chemical that, when penetrating the prey, releases testosterone and/or estrogen to make sure that the prey feel nothing and, instead, feel the complete opposite of pain." Mikoto swirled a cookie in the milk as she smiled at him. "This would explain you 'erotic' experience on your first time." She flicked the cookie at him, sending little milk droplets all over his face. "But there's more." She gave the cookie to him which he reluctantly chewed on while listening to her. "There has been research done, and they say that the sexual side of the feeding is enhanced when the vampire and the human have a soul connection. Kind of how opposites attract, the vampire and human may share halves of the same soul." Mikoto demonstrated by holding each of her hands up. "This one is a vampire," she waved her left hand, "and this one's a human." She waved her right hand. "So in other words, the two complete each other." Mikoto slapped her hands together, lacing her fingers so that her hands couldn't break apart. "And the bond is never broken, even if the two split and find another mate."

Sasuke jumped slightly when she clapped, but he drew his brows after she went back to eating. _The bond stays in tact?_ He closed his eyes. _That must be awful for someone to love another so dearly, just to have them leave._ He opened his eyes and looked at his distracted mother. _It would be worse than having your heart cut out and eaten by a dog off the streets._

Sasuke said goodnight to his mother as he stood up abruptly and walked back up the stairs to the room he shared with Sakura. He quietly opened the door and shut it behind him as to not wake the sleeping angel. Sasuke smiled to himself as he noticed her heavy breathing. Crawling into bed beside her, he sighed as he wrapped a hand lazily over her waist and nuzzled her neck.

_I just pray that you would never do that to me, Cherry._

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. She blinked her eyes open and noticed that the sun was not yet over the horizon. When Sakura went to sit up, something tightened around her waist, preventing her from moving. Rolling over into the body behind her, she smiled when she came upon the content face of the sleeping Uchiha.

Then Sakura remembered that Sasuke had said he would take her to ride the horse today. Smiling even more, she poked his cheek. "Sasuke, wake up," she whispered when all he did was grunt and scrunch up his nose. "You promised you would today…" She leaned forward and kissed his nose. Sasuke's face relaxed and his eyes fluttered open.

"What do you want," he grumbled, taking note how it wasn't even sunrise yet. "Go back to sleep." Sasuke tightened his grip on her and nuzzled his face in her hair. Sakura sighed as she grabbed his hands and took them off of her waist. She rolled off the bed before he could pull her back, and she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. A chill ran up her spine as her feet hit the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

"You promised, and you will keep your promise, Uchiha Sasuke," she muttered to herself and she stripped her clothes and got into the steaming hot water of the shower. Sakura smiled as her muscles relaxed under the hot water, but her smile faltered when she noticed how a figure entered the bathroom. She glared when the dark haired Uchiha brushed his teeth and leaned against the counter facing her. "What?"

Sakura could hear his deep laughter and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Oh, just admiring you." She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself to keep him from seeing, only to receive another laugh from him. "Calm down, I'm not going to _rape_ you or anything." He pushed himself away from the counter and to the door, pausing to turn his head towards her. "It wouldn't be considered rape, since you'd be way passed the enjoying it part." With that said, he opened the door and Sakura heard it click behind him.

She huffed as she grabbed the shampoo and furiously rubbed it through her hair. "Damn Uchiha and his hormones," she muttered angrily, glaring at the shower wall in front of her.

* * *

"Oh, goodness Sasuke, she's beautiful!" Sakura giggled as she brought her hands to her lips. The white mare lifted her head and locked its gaze on Sakura, then neighed before trotting over to them. She nudged her head against Sakura's elbow, and she shakily brought her hand out to stroke the mare's nose. "She's so soft, too."

Sasuke smiled as he brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. From the distance he saw a dark brown mustang running towards them. As the horse came closer, he came to a slow trot and stopped in front of Sasuke. "And this is my horse," Sasuke said to Sakura as he reached out and patted the horse's mane. "His name's Zeus."

Sakura snickered and gave Sasuke a strange look. "Zeus?" she questioned, only laughing more when the white mare seemed to be giggled with her. "Why did you name the poor horse Zeus?"

Sasuke frowned at her and tightened his grip around the mustang's neck. "I was five, okay?" He kissed the horse's head beside its eye and he smiled. "And he's very precious to me."

Sakura smiled at him, reaching over and squeezing his cheeks. "Aw, little Sasuke's so cute," she cooed, giggled when he stuck his tongue out at her. "But in all seriousness, you guys suck at naming horses." Sakura stroked the mare's nose again. "I mean, really? Pegasus? For a _girl horse?_" The horse grunted at the mention of her name and she snorted.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh yah, blame me for Itachi's naming of the horse." He smiled as he walked over to Sakura and picked her up by her waist. Once she swung her leg over the mare's back, Sasuke stepped back and nodded at her. "You sure you want to do this?" She smiled at him and nodded in return. Shrugging, Sasuke walked back to his mustang and pushed his feet of the ground, successfully swinging a leg over the horse's back. Grabbing the reins of the horse, Zeus proceeded to start off in a quick trot toward the forest tree line. Sakura followed suit and once they hit the tree line, both horses sprang into a gallop as the two quickly disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Itachi smiled as he ran a hand over his horse's back. "Well, Spirit, we'll just have to see where they're going now, won't we?" The mustang whinnied in response and Itachi jumped on its back. "Well, let's go!" Spirit immediately galloped towards the tree line and Itachi smirked to himself.

* * *

"_Itachi, could you keep an eye on your brother and Sakura for me?" Mikoto quietly whispered to her oldest son. "I'm worried that he might tell her certain things about this family." Mikoto smiled evilly at him when he nodded._

"_Of course, ka-chan," he whispered back. "Anything for dear Suke-chan."_

_Mikoto blinked at him and gave him a confused look at the nickname. Itachi shook his head and dismissed her with a shake of his hand. Everything was going to work, whether his mother knew about the plan or not._

* * *

**A/n: HAH! I told you this chapter would be longer :D**

**Anyways, if you post a review saying "please, more," then even though you said please, I might not give more very soon :|**

**Thank you to all the reviewers that have graced me with so many reviews in a short time I really do love all you guys :D**

**Keep reviewing anyway, I appreciate whatever you have to say to me :3**

**Hope you liked the chapter~**

**-Abby**


End file.
